Funeral For A Loud
by WritersCorner
Summary: After a horrible accident, Linka is dead. Now during the funeral, Louds and friends reminisce of their happier times with the young girl. Follow her story, and the stories of others. Rated T for future language. CANCELED, REWRITE IN PROGRESS


**A/N Here is another story and it should be heart warming, I hope. In the next few chapters, you'll see what I mean. I also hid a message that should be easy to catch. If not found, I'll tell you all on chapter 3. Well Enjoy.**

Chapter one: The Accident.

It was a calm day in Royal Woods. Birds are chirping, the wind is blowing, nothing was wrong. Sadly this would soon come to an end. In the so called Vanzilla, The Louds were on a little trip to an ice cream shop nearby. Right now they were waiting at an intersection. It was a yellow light for the other way, so some were going slowly out of their place. The Louds were among this group and slowly the father pulled out. To their right sadly, was a man that just got out of the bar.

As they pulled out, the man floored it, and smashed right into the side of the family van. They began to then tumble over and over. Linka's first instinct, protect her little brothers next to her. She took her seat belt off and tossed herself over them. The vehicle then began to roll more violently. Roll after roll, more and more damage was done. Life flashing by faster then a speeding bullet.

* * *

 _"Really sis, you have to get an extra outfit?!"_

 _"Easy there, I need one. What if someone decides push me in?"_

 _"Stop messing around, we're going to miss out on the fun."_

 _"There, I'm done."_

 _The two then took their path to the park for the forth of July festival. The six year old girl couldn't wait for this moment, and neither could her eight year old brother Lynn. Neither of them have seen the festival before, so it was a fresh new experience._

* * *

 _"Inside, now!"_

 _"No! I hate it in there, they're so mean to me." Spoke a three year old Leif Loud._

 _The girl grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. To him, it was prison. To her, it was almost heaven on earth. Man did it suck to have to do this to him. She loved her little brother to death, but he needed to learn that it's not safe for him to be like that outside. Things could happen that could hurt him could pop up at any time or place. She then picked him up like a baby and took him to his bed._

* * *

 _"Please do this for me Loki!"_

 _"Each time you ask me and give me those eyes, something goes wrong."_

 _"All the time? Are you sure that it's me your talking about?"_

 _"Can you stop? You can go ahead and mock me all you want buts it's still a no."_

 _"Every time, I always win so just give up."_

 _The teen sighed and grabbed the keys to Vanzilla. He sighed again, and took her to the mall. His worst nightmare, her most favored place on earth. His hell, her heaven. Man didn't he just hate that place to the bottom of his very being._

* * *

 _"Look out sis!"_

 _"Incoming advance!"_

 _"No! My shirt!"_

 _"Keep up the fire power boys, I'm not gonna do all of this myself!"_

 _"Are you serious? You expect us to push on this?!"_

 _"Let me say it Luke. Ahem. Are you out of your mind!?"_

 _"Our area is gone okay, just let them get us out cause I'm hungry."_

 _"Usual Lynn, fine."_

 _"Don't let them get you in the bad spots at least okay?"_

 _The group of five got out of their now rainbow cover, and we're pelted with paint. Afterwards, they went to Burpi'n Burger. And they all had a good laugh at the rainbows on their faces._

* * *

Inside the tumbling van, Linka was struggling to just keep her little brothers safe. Looking to them, she saw their fear.

"It's going to be okay!"

They looked away from the windows to her, pure shock taking over their souls.

"It's going to be alri..."

The car had stopped, stand still. There was no movement from anyone. The twins, whom Linka was protecting, we're instead of calming, began to sob. The others looked to them, only to see their worst nightmare. There was a large piece of shrapnel that broke loose at impact. On the final tumble, it pierced the glue that held the family, Linka. It was mere inches away from decapitating the twins. She saved the twins and the others behind them. They couldn't even mutter a word. They were in much shock, she had a piece of metal shrapnel driven through her chest. Her heart was in two, forever broken. Forever lost in time. The family couldn't even muster a single sound not even a single tear dropped onto the ground, they did not wish to disturb the dead...

 **A/N I know what your thinking, this is probably going to be really short. I don't have it planned that way. Also if you want, please PM me for ideas, or review your answer. Hoped you all enjoyed.**


End file.
